Crying Because I Am Free
by Esmarelda Gamgee
Summary: Three short stories about times in Sirius's life where he finally feels free. Siri's POV. One of them is very sad! Be warned! NO SLASH!
1. Tale One

(a/n- i am terribly sorry that i haven't updated my longer fics at the moment. i must admit that i am putting out short ones to make up for it. i guess im kinda procrastinating. sorry :(

but, after i finish this one, i will have run out of short fic ideas, so i will have no excuse. yay! or yay? i dont know. ask ron's dad. please r/r! no flames!)

(p.s.- the three tales are not related cause they're just not.)

(disclaimer- i own nothing)

**Crying Because I Am Free: Tale One**

My mother screams at me as she strikes me across the face. She's going to beat me again; I know it. I look at my only option. I run. I run as fast as I can and reach the door. She's still screaming at me, but I have to keep running. I run down the street, tears going down my cheeks. I wipe them away. I'm too old to cry now.

I have one thought in my head. "I'm going to go to James's house, and I'm never going back to mine."

I finally reach his house and knock on the door. He answers, and I just jump into his arms. I'm so happy to see him.

He looks a bit taken aback. I had forgotten: He doesn't know about my "parents."

"James," I say to him through my tears, "She was going to beat me again."

"Who, Padfoot?" he says.

"My mother," I reply.

"Oh, God, Siri," he says softly, "Why didn't you ever tell me? How long has she been doing it for?"

"As long as I can remember. I don't want to go back there, Prongs!"

I let go of him and he says, "Of course you're not going back there! You can move in with us. I promise, Siri, they'll never hurt you again."

He leads me into the house and introduces me to his mother. She is so nice. I've never had a mom like her. I guess she is almost my mom too now. She conjures up a bed for me and makes the best dinner I've ever eaten.

I hop into my bed, and turn off the light.

And I'm crying.

Crying because I am free.

(a/n- okay that first one was short, but the other ones will be longer. i hope you liked it! please review!)


	2. Tale Two

(a/n- warning- this is very sad. please review!)

(disclaimer- i own nothing.)

**Crying Because I am Free: Tale Two**

"What do you mean you thought we would desert you?!?!"

I was trying to hold James back from Remus, who was looking on the verge of tears. He had just told us he was a werewolf and James, well, he wasn't upset about Remus being a werewolf, but that he had been keeping it from us, and that he thought that we were low enough to desert him.

As for me? It doesn't make a difference to me whether he was keeping it from us or not, but I just don't know what was wrong with.

James yells at Remus again, and I can't take it anymore.

"Stop it, James!" I yell, "It's not Remus's fault!"

He turns around and glares at me. "Shut up, Sirius! Just shut the hell up!"

"No, James! Because you need to stop yelling at our best friend for no reason!"

"Best friend my ass! He lied to us, Sirius!"

"You can't hate him just because he's different. You're just like my mother!"

James stares at me in shock. Remus's dark brown eyes are filling up with tears. Poor Remus. He hates fighting.

I storm out of the common room and up to my bed.

"Well," I say to myself, "I've lost everything now. Absolutely everything. Ah, what's the point anymore? They'll make up, I know it."

I grab a spare piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. I scribble a note, fold it up, and grasp it tightly in my hand.

I run over to my truck and grab my broomstick and a bottle of poison I keep for, well, I don't really know, maybe in case I ever feel like poisoning my parents.

I run outside and onto the Quidditch Pitch. I've decided that I can drink the poison before I fall, so if the fall doesn't kill me then the poison will. Of course, I'll be keeping antidote in my pocket in case I change my mind, but I highly doubt I'll need to use it.

I mount my broom. This is it. James and Remus are taking a walk near the field. Not together, of course. Good. I want to be with my friends when I die. I guess I'm doing this partially for them. I want the death of Sirius Black to make them become better friends than they ever were. I'm about 150 feet in the air. That should be high enough. I let myself fall off, my long black hair fluttering in the wind.

The grass quickly approaches. I ready myself, closing my eyes. No more beatings, no more yelling, no more fighting. No more having to face my mother, waiting for her to strike. It will all be perfect. I smile.

I hear a crack and feel a sharp pain go up my spine. I can feel the poison burning inside me. I hear Remus and James scream in the distance, and they run over to me, both sobbing.

"Oh God, Siri, what did you do?" James says to me.

"I did it for you two," I whisper, my voice becoming weaker. "Note." I lift up my arm as best as I can and hand James the note.

"Promise me," I say almost inaudibly. I can feel my heartbeat begin to fade. "That you'll always stay friends. And think of me with a smile."

They both nod.

"Good," I mouth.

A bit of blood trickles out of the corner of my mouth, and I feel myself passing, having last images of my two best friends. No more fighting.

And I'm crying.

Crying because I am free.


End file.
